Love like Winter
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: Even in the icy cold temperatures Sora still finds time to think about the one that got away. He has problems but can the one in the black robe take them away? Find out.


Just an idea I had when watching C4. A short one fic unless you want more. I just had to write this and get it out of my system. I had started this story ages ago but when I was watching the music video to AFI's "love like winter" I decided it fit my story perfectly. So here it so. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

Sadly I do not own Kingdom hearts or AFI's song (Sigh) but its all good cuz im writing my own song. Heh heh.

* * *

Love like Winter

The young spikey haired brunette faught through the mind numbing coldness of the winter forest. Nothing he had ever faught compared to the struggle that was going on in his body in this cold. After much circling he came to the conclusion that he was infact lost. The tips of his spikey brown hair were frozen and he feared any contact with them would have them broken off. Sora shivered as he continued to stumble through the thick snow. He wrapped his arms around his torso and tucked his hands under his armpits for that added bit of warmth. He needed any warmth he could get just to stay alive out in this wilderness. His ocean blue eyes were barely visible under his heavy eyelids but if he went to sleep he would never wake up. It would be so easy just to go to sleep but being him he never took the easy way out. It was always the hard way or no way at all. The thick bare trees that enveloped him rustled in the extremely cold winds. All he could see was white around them and he had no idea where he had been or which direction to go. He stumbled his feet digging deep into the snow and threatening to completely drag him under. He wished he was anywhere but here. At home on Destiny island or atleast somewhere near there where it was warm.

A smile crossed the pale boys face. Kairi. He wondered what she would be up to. Sora knew she hated him for leaving because she told him so but that didn't stop him thinking about her. He remembered that night clearly. How the rain pounded down on the roof of her house. How he waited nervously for her. How each step up to her room felt like an eternity and he thought he would never get there. The ever growing lump in his throat that he struggled to keep down. The way her tears fell to the ground. Sora sighed deeply even though the cold cut through his throat. He whispered her name although all that came out was cold air. That night was the only thing he could think of. The night he told her he was leaving. He was leaving her behind. A slight smile crept onto his lips. How she screamed and yelled at him. He never got to tell her and now he probably never would. He couldn't help but laugh. It may have been the cold or it may have been the fact that he really wanted to cry but he laughed as he stumbled forwards. Each step was becoming increasingly harder for him to walk. It felt like he had a ton of bricks attatched to each leg. He stopped dead in his tracks. He swayed uneasily on his two feet his eyelids slowly falling. He reached out and his cold fingers gripped a small branch. He closed his eyes for a second. Just one second he thought. Then everything went blank. His hand slowly fell off the branch as he fell forward.

_"Hey, Sora" the auburn haired girl smiled at the young boy but her smile quickly disappeared as she noticed the look of sorrow on the boys face. Maybe from then she knew that something wasn't right. Maybe she knew he was going to leave but that didn't prepare her for his words._

_"Hey, Kai" he said as if each word was a mission and a half. He slowly raised his head and his blue eyes were met with her worried ones. How could he tell her? How could he tell her without crushing her? "Um...whatcha doing?" he tilted his head slightly to the side._

_Kairi forced a tired smile in hoped that the smile would catch to Sora. "I was just watching the sunset..." she paused. "Do you want to join me?" she nodded in the direction of the open window where a bright orange and pink light was pouring in. _

_"Um maybe later" he bowed his head again before he too forced a smile. Soon it would be dark and he would have to leave. "Hey Kai can we talk?" he ask taking a seat on the bed. _

_"Sure" she took a seat beside him and stared at his shaking frame. What had got the keyblade master so shaken? She fiddled with her hands on her lap as Sora struggled for words. What was going to happen. Then she started to get excited. What if he was here to say he loved her. To confess his undying love. She began to get even more anxious as more time passed. She should have known not to get her hopes too high. _

_Sora shook his head and broke her from her daze. His gaze to the carpet deepened as his vision blurred. The brunette blinked back a few tears as he faught a struggle within his body. One that had been raging since they were kids. "Kairi..." he managed to choke out as if each word pained him beyond beliefe. _

_"Sora what is it?" she pleaded placing a shaking hand on his arm in hoped to comfort him. "You're scaring me"_

_"I'm so sorry" he burrowed his head in his hands. He couldn't do this to her anymore. "Im so, so sorry Kairi. For everything" he whispered._

_"Sora, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong?" she shook him slightly. She was already breaking down and feared the worst. _

_"I can't do this" Sora stood knocking kairi off his arm. He bowed his head as low as it would go and turned away from her stare. "I can't do this to you"_

_An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the young girl just stood there silent. What could she say in a moment like this? She didn't even have a clue what was going on anymore._

_"Kairi, I...have to go" he paused for a long period of time. "...Away..."_

_Her jaw dropped as a tear fell from her beautiful blue eyes. She had a feeling this was going to happen but that didn't mean she wanted to accept it. She wasn't ready to accept it. "We're going together, right?" she tugged on his arm to get him to face her. "Right?...Just like we promised?"_

_Sora shook her off and took a step away from her warm touch. He couldn't bare to look at her. What he was doing to her. Didn't she get that this caused him pain too?_

_"Sora...?" when he didn't answer her she knew his mind was made up. "Sora you can't do this!" she yelled at him. "What about the promise you made? The promise you made to me? You said we'll always go together! You can't leave me behind!"_

_"You can't come Kairi" he said plainly and as distantly as possible. He couldn't let himself get emotional. He knew this day would come. He was of course the keyblade master but he didn't think it would come so soon. His eyes clenched shut and were used as a barricade to prevent the flow of tears that were on the verge of escaping. "You mean too much to me..." he trailed off._

_"You can't leave me here Sora!" Kairi screamed at him clearly distressed. "You can't leave me again. I hate you! You promised"_

_"Kairi...You don't mean that" he spoke as if trying to convince himself, his face dark with regret and misery._

_"I do! I do mean it! I hate you Sora! I hate you so much!"_

_Unable to take it any longer he left. Without another word he walked out the door and out of her life. He wasn't sure if he could ever return so why promise her he would. Kairi collapsed there on the ground in the same spot where he had left her. She couldn't believe this was really happening. As Sora stepped out of her house he looked to the dark sky as thunder rumbled close off in the distance shortly followed by a blast of lightning. The heavy drops stung his eyes but nothing could compare to the pain in his heart now. "I love you" he whispered for only himself to hear. Maybe deep down he wished she would hear it too._

_"Goodbye..." she whispered so silently that it disappeared with the silent tears that fell to the ground for no one else to know about._

Some one in a black cloak flashed in front of him and he reached out his fragile arm for help. They looked over their shoulders but that was it. He couldn't see their face as the hood covered it. Then they were gone. Sora blinked but his eyes never opened.

His eyes snapped open and were met with a grand white and icy coldness. He lifted his head from the indent that it had made in the snow. How long had he been out for? He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and the storm was clearer. He could see all that the nature had to offer and he had to admit it was beautiful. He cautiously looked around half in awe half because he was scared. Where was he? He looked up the cloudy grey sky as fresh snow began to fall. It fell fast and settled on his long eyelashes. He blinked as he looked down. He just wanted to go home. He was too tired to get up and he figured what was the point? He had nowhere to go. No where to go home to. Had no one waiting for him. So what was the point? He heaved a long depressed sigh a look of longing on his face. With his eye brows furrowed he bowed his head lower. Maybe he had just given up. Why should he help when no one wanted to help him? When the one person he wanted to notice him turned away. He looked up his brown locks flapping in the wind, his brows still on diagonals, and in the distance he saw something. The same person he had seen before walked passed just metres away almost totally hidden by the thick trees. Sora sat there as the being got closer and then they just stopped. Their heavy oversized black coat flapping in the wind but barely making a sound. They looked at the boy as if judging him. He just sat there memorized. He considered that they might be dangerous but he couldn't move. He wasn't just frozen with the cold but with fear as well. As much as he willed his body it wouldn't move.

The mysterious person got closer to the boy who just looked up at them. When they got within arms reach they reached out a hand and ran it over Sora's hair and then down his face where they cupped his check as they knelt in front of him. Sora tilted his head to the side as he felt some warmth return to his body. He knew this touch. He just couldn't quite place his finger on it. They moved their small delicate hand and placed it on his shoulder as if encouraging him to get up. To fight on. Sora looked up and peered into the hood of the mystery person, mouth slightly agap. From under the hood he could see pink lips and a small chin, a small jaw. A womens lips. A slight smile crossed her lips.

"It seems you've been somwhere, far away" she said to his face.

Sora couldn't take his eyes from her. He was mesmarized. The girl stood with a hand rested on the brunettes chest and he rised with her. She began to walk away her feet trampling the snow ever so lightly as if she wasn't there at all. Sora watched as she walked away. He grabbed the nearest tree branch next to him for support not caring that it was stone cold. He was too fixated on her to care. All he could do was watch as she got farer away. His legs wouldn't move. She looked back over her shoulder her hood still completely covering her face although the wind should have blown it off already. She looked at the boy urging him to follow. Sora leaned forward trying to peer into the black shadows of her hood but seeing nothing. She turned back in the direction she was originally going and then began to walk away again this time a small smirked played across her lips.

Sora with great difficulty lifted one foot and forced it in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he watched her get deeper into the snow. If he wanted to reach her he would have to leave his supports. With unbelievable pain he uncurled his stiff fingers from the branches and stumbled forward. Good. Atleast he knew he could walk. Without hesitation he began to follow her. He didn't know why. Maybe he felt he knew her from somewhere. His feet sunk deep in the fresh snow as he tottered backwards and forwards keeping a distance between him and the girl. He knew it was strange but he was curious to what she was doing and didn't want to disturb her but all that changed in the realisation at where he was. He needed to get out and that was his only priority at the moment. He had to go see _her_. With both hands he pushed aside some bushes and peered though at the strange person leading him. He felt obliged to follow. Slowly she walked but he never could seem to catch up with her. Then he stopped as something ghastly caught his eye. Fingers. Frozen fingers from frozen arms protruding out of a mound of snow. What a horrible fate. He studied the way the fingers were curled almost as if a last ditch effort to get out. To be help. Maybe this wasn't the right way to go.

When Sora looked back to the hooded girl he saw two delicate hands. All he could hear was the unsteady thumping of his heart. The hands slowly reached to the back of the hood and with such grace began to tug it down. The first thing he saw was her long auburn hair. As the hood hit her shoulders she spun around. Her hair flung up as if a strange force had just hit her. Sora gasped in shock as he stepped back or did he fall back? He could have sworn something rushed past and pushed him down.

The ground below him broke and he found himself in the icy cold water. He struggled and faught to get back to the surface but it was all in vain. When he finally reached the surface of ice it was complety covered over like he had never fallen through it. He banged and pounded but he couldn't get through. He screamed but the cold water just filled his lungs slowly drowning him. He screamed again the bubbles flying all around him and distorting his vision. Was this how he was going to die?

She looked to where he last stood before he fell through the ice. A blank expression on her face. Her eyes dark with what she guessed was hate. They weren't so blue anymore.

He banged furiously on the ice still. Hoping the girl would help him. He thought the girl would help him. Had he really scarred her that bad? He never thought that his best friend would leave him for dead like this. He thought she would atleast help.

She turned head lowered and again began to walk away from him. She knew she left him there to die. She could hear him as he banged on the ice. As he struggled to breathe. She knew this was killing him and yet she countinued to walk.

She left him confused and hurt. He needed her. He always had. He hit the ice once more but nothing. He jumped as arms were placed around his neck and a small hand covered his mouth. Gently the arms turned him around and he was face to face with the person that had just left him there. She smiled as she placed a hand to his face. Her hair fanned out in the water. He smiled back not afraid anymore.

"Kairi..." he said even though only his mouth moved.

Her eyes closed slightly as tears formed in them and with her smile still on her face they began to sink. Sora leaned into Kairi's hand. This was his home. This is where he belonged. And as they floated into the deep dark depths of the lake he knew he wasn't alone. He kept his eyes on Kair, not taking them off her for a second until he could only feel her hand on his cheek. Then both their eyes closed and they disappeared completely.

* * *

What'd you think? Love it or hate it? I enjoy all reviews even if your gonna bad mouth me. Constructive critisism is fine too. Im alright with that. Just R&R please. For easy access add my email address on my profile. Cheers! 


End file.
